


“It is now.”

by mastersclosure



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Set before Troy left, Trobed, Troy and Abed in the Morning, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastersclosure/pseuds/mastersclosure
Summary: a short oneshot for valentines day!
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	“It is now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day, everyone!
> 
> Here’s a soft short Trobed Oneshot for you guys. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave comments if you like it or want me to improve on something!
> 
> August x

Today was a day that Troy had kind of been dreading. Every February, there's that one day everyone seemed to celebrated with their partners. He wouldn't have minded it so much, had the entire day not been just an excuse to make out in public and show annoyingly cute signs of affection to your lover and make everyone else who didn't have one feel bad. Luckily, Troy didn't usually celebrate Valentine's Day, but everybody knew that he didn't care that much about not celebrating certain things. He considered that, having been with the right person, he'd be one of those annoying people too one day.

Abed had already gotten up, he supposed, noting that he didn't seem to be anywhere around. Troy got up from the top bunk and got out of bed, making his way to the kitchen to make himself some cereal. He noticed it was oddly extremely quiet and quiet was something that Troy was definitely not used to.

He decided to go up to Annie's door and knock on it; they had classes today so he knew that she would be up by now too. There was no response. "Annie? Can I come in?" Troy knocked again, to nothing. He slowly opened up the door and peaked in. The room was completely empty- Troy came to the conclusion that he was home alone and the others must have left without him.

He frowned, making his way back into the fort with his bowl of cereal and turning on the TV. Just as he did so, he noticed a box placed beside it, which he was sure wasn't there the night before. He picked it up and opened it up, seeing a folded paper note and a DVD which read "READ LETTER FIRST!!" in Abed's writing. Troy smiled to himself and unfolded the paper, reading it.

'I didn't want anyone to be around when you watched this, so me and Annie headed to class early. Sorry to leave you on your own. I made this DVD for you, please watch it. I really hope this doesn't make you upset with me, I never want to ruin our friendship. Sorry again.  
\- Signed, Abed.'

Troy was incredibly confused as he picked up the DVD and slotted it into the DVD player by the TV and started it up. On the screen, there sat his best friend, Abed, alone in what looked like the Study Room after everyone had left.

Abed waved nervously to the camera, and took a breath before speaking.

"Hey, Troy. If you're watching this right now, that means it's probably Valentine's Day. Happy Valentine's day. I've wanted to make something like this for a while now but I never could find the right occassion. I decided today would be as good as any. Today is meant to be the day of love, or whatever, after all. So yeah, I made you this."

And then the shot black screened for a few seconds, before a movie started to play. It was filmed by Abed, of course, and was a video that Troy had almost forgotten about. The two of them were messing around in the Dreamatorium, dressed up in their matching Inspector Spacetime outfits as they quoted things from the show. Troy said something funny and from behind the camera, you could hear Abed's laughter. Troy turned to him, a grin on his face. He seemed so happy in the moment. There was even a soft, warm filter edited over it with some calming music in the background that just was so Abed.

Then the shot changed to a film of the two of them walking to class, and Troy was too busy talking to realise that Abed was even filming. The camera shot down to the both of their hands, holding tightly onto eachother's mindlessly as they walked, like it was such a casual, normal thing for them. It was.

Then there was another cut- Abed was sat on the couch in the dark, and Troy had fallen asleep beside him. Abed got up and got one of their blankets, and placed it over him as he slept. Troy stirred just a little, but continued to sleep. "Sweet dreams, Troy." Abed spoke softly.

Another scene- Abed was with Annie this time. They seemed to be alone in the Study Room. Annie sighed. "Abed, put the camera down, we need to talk." She spoke softly. Abed placed the camera down onto the table but didn't stop recording. "What is it?" Abed's voice asked from behind the camera. "You need to tell Troy how you feel about him." Annie replied. There was a moment of silence. "I can't do that." Abed responded. "Why not?" she asked. "Because he's my best friend. And the only friend I've ever had care about me like he does. The only one who really tries to understand me." Abed answered. Annie frowned. "Abed, how will you ever know if you likes you back or not if you don't just tell hi-" Annie is cut off by the sound of someone walking into the room, the two of them go quiet and Abed quickly turns off the camera.

Then there's them recording, for an original film that Abed had told Troy about. The two of them had acted it out a short while ago- It was a story about a man called Adam who was hopelessly in love with his best friend, Tara, but he couldn't tell her because he was scared that she didn't feel the same way, since he was of lower rank than her and saw himself as less. The ending scene played.

Abed and Troy stood dressed in their outfits, saying their lines. "Tara, I... I've been in love with you since the day we met. It was scary at first, and I didn't know what to do with all these feelings inside of me... especially towards someone like you, when I knew I had no chance. Falling for my best friend was both the most scariest and yet most amazing thing I ever did, and I know that it was selfish of me to hide it for so long, but I knew you would never feel the same for someone like me. Your rankings are so much higher than mine. You are so much stronger, and prettier, and so much more mature... But that is why I am thankful to even be able to consider you as my friend, even if we can be nothing more." Abed's character spoke. Tara took a few steps back, pondering on what to say to the revelation. "Adam, I have always been in love with you too. From the first day I locked eyes with you, I never wanted to turn away. You aren't selfish for being afraid, but you are stupid for believing I would never feel the same. I love you, and I always will, no matter what your ranking." -And the two of them walk closer, closing the distance to do a quick kiss. It is over too soon but the both of them felt too awkward to go in for anything more. And then Abed is yelling "AND SCENE." and the both of them drop character. Troy remembers he found himself blushing at their silly kiss, and excuses himself "to the bathroom." Abed hums and you can hear the door shut as he leaves the room. Abed, now alone, picks up the camera and smiles into it. "That's what I needed to hear." He says, before turning it off.

Then there's a short collage of pics of them together they've taken, all edited with music and Abed's stupid adorable photo transitions. Troy finds himself starting to cry as it comes to an end, and the film turns back to Abed, sat alone in the Study Room just like at the beginning of the DVD.

He smiles softly, looking nervous and a little sad now. "I hope this made sense to you, you could always understand me better than anyone else. I wish I could explain it without putting it into a film, but I know that you know this is how I show my feelings best. Anyway, I understand if you hate me now. Just had to get this out there. Now, you should probably get ready before you're late for class." Abed sends him a playful knowing wink. "Abed Nadir, Signing off."

The video ends. Troy is sure he is crying too much for his own good right now, but with happy tears. He grins through the tears as Abed knew he was indeed about to run late for class. He knew him too well. He wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his pyjama shirt and got up from the couch, taking out the DVD and placing it back in the box before turning off the TV and going to get dressed. He knows exactly what he is going to do.

Troy makes it to the Community College just minutes before classes start, and quickly starts to run. He passes the hallways decorated with silly little hearts and posters about the Valentine's Day dance planned for tonight. He passes the annoying couples making out in the corners.

He doesn't stop until he gets to the Study Room, where no one is there but two people having a conversation. Troy feels his heart skip a beat when he realises that it's Abed and Annie. He quickly walks up to Abed, who's back is turned towards him, and places a hand on his shoulder. Abed turns around and comes face to face with him. Troy can tell everything in him just dropped at the sight of him, and he looks terrified. "Troy, I didn't-" he starts, but Troy interupts him. "I've been in love with you since the day we met too, and I know how scary it is, 'cause I feel it too, every day, and I really, really never want to lose you as a best friend but I can't hold in these feelings for you, I just... I just want to kiss you every time I look into your stupid, soft, loving eyes." he breathes out.

There's a moment of silence as Abed seems to take in what just happened and think about what to say back to it. Annie squeals and gives a little "I'll leave you two alone..." before walking away. Neither of them even remembered she was in the room. And then Abed breaks the silence. "Go on, then." he replies. Troy gives him a confused look. "You said you wanted to kiss me everytime you look into my stupid, soft, loving eyes... well you're doing it right now." Abed continues.

Troy feels his heart almost racing out of his chest as he moves closer to Abed and closes the gap between them, their lips meeting in a soft and loving kiss. Abed hums happily and Troy smiles into it, his arms moving to wrap around Abed's tall frame. The two of them start to get lost in eachother for a brief moment, and then...

"Crap, we have to get to class. Sorry, we can continue this later... if you want to." Abed says, pulling away. Troy nods, feeling dazed. "Yeah... Yeah, I'd love to." he replies.

Abed smiles. "Cool. Cool, cool, cool." he says cheerily, and holds out his hand for Troy to grab it. Troy instantly grabs his hand and the two of them walk to class hand in hand.

“Hey, Abed?” Troy speaks up as they walk. Abed hums in response. “Do you maybe want to go with me to the dance tonight?” he asks. Abed thinks for a second, and then nods. “Sure. Sounds fun.” he replies. Troy grins again, giving Abed’s hand a small squeeze. Abed squeezes back.

"Oh, by the way... I know I said it on the film but I never got to officially say it to you, so.... Happy Valentine's Day, Troy." Abed says as they stop just outside of the room. Troy smiles. "It is now." he replies happily.


End file.
